Giallo
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Giallo |jname=ジャロ |tmname=Giallo |caption=Giallo in Pokémon Adventures |image=Giallo Adventures.png |size=185px |gender=Male |colors=no |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Plasma |teamrank=Sage }} Giallo (Japanese: ジャロ Giallo) is one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. In the games In , Giallo is first met in Dragonspiral Tower. He later appears with all the other Sages (except Ghetsis) at N's Castle, blocking the player's way to N. However, the Unova Gym Leaders appear and clear the way to N. After Ghetsis has been defeated, Giallo can be found on , where he gives the player and is arrested by Looker. Giallo does not appear in . Quotes Pokémon Black and White Dragonspiral Tower :"It's finally time. Our lord N will become the hero! What?! Someone made it clear up here?! Now! Stop that Trainer! For our lord N! Everyone who isn't Team Plasma is an enemy! Use all your powers to take them out!" :"The hero will open up the way to a new world! Which means you Trainers can all prepare to lose your Pokémon!" N's Castle :"Those in accord with Fate are preserved, and those who rebel against Fate perish." :"Well... If anything should happen to our king, it would be disastrous. It would ruin Ghetsis's perfect plan! Our lord N will be disappointed, but the six of us shall defeat you here!" :"You... You're Driftveil's...?!" :"Ghetsis called us the chosen ones. He chose us and gathered us here so we can change the world! For us, defeat is impossible!" Route 14 :"Greetings to you, strong Pokémon Trainer who came to Dragonspiral Tower." :"Are you and / building a mutual understanding?" :"Are you not making friends with Reshiram /Zekrom ?" :"There is a saying... If somewhere in this world there is someone who understands you, it feels like that person is right beside you, even if you're as far apart as the end of the land and the top of the sky. As my lord N and his Pokémon understand one another, so, too, do you and your Pokémon understand one another. Which is my reason for giving you this..." :"The legend of Unova is about Pokémon and people working together to build a new world! The message is that simple and that strong. If changing the world makes you a hero, anyone can become a hero. As each of us changes what is in our power to change, so the world itself changes." :"Indeed, I shall. Team Plasma changed me, but it could not change the world. I'm looking forward to seeing how you lot will do." Items given |Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} Sprites In the anime ]] In Pokémon Generations Giallo appeared in The Uprising. He was shown at N's Castle as it was rising from the ground and surrounding the . Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小室正幸 Masayuki Omoro |en= |es_eu=Ángel del Río}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Giallo appears as a member of the Seven Sages in the . Three years prior to the start of the chapter, he is tasked with capturing the three Legendary Pokémon , , and to strengthen Team Plasma's power. He first appears alongside the other Sages in Letting Go walking with Ghetsis after the latter gave a speech on releasing Pokémon to the public. In A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway he succeeds in finding the three Legendary Pokémon after Landorus broke up a fight between Tornadus and Thundurus. Just when Landorus took the other two away, Giallo captured all three in Poké Balls. The three Legendary Pokémon were caught and given to the Shadow Triad so that they can be used against the Gym Leaders and obtain the Dark Stone needed to awaken . Once the Dark Stone was retrieved from Nacrene Museum and the Gym Leaders defeated and kidnapped, Giallo and the other Sages bear witness to attempting to befriend Zekrom once he had awakened it from its slumber. At the , Team Plasma enacts its plan and summons N's Castle from the depths of the earth to surround the League building. Giallo and the other Sages emerge from the castle as they watch the chaos unfold. attempts to confront them, but Ghetsis easily defeats Black's team. With no way to save the Gym Leaders, stop the Grunts causing havoc below, and face N in battle, Black is assisted by several Trainers that he had met over the course of his journey. The Trainers battle against the Sages and rescue the Gym Leaders from the bindings. The Gym Leaders then help battle the Sages, but Giallo and the others eventually escape from the battle without being seen. In the , Giallo and the other Seven Sages were sought after by International Police members and Looker, who aimed to arrest them along with the other remaining Team Plasma members. Giallo was encountered on , where he was attacked by Tornadus due to him refusing to accept Colress as the new leader of Team Plasma. Blake battled against Tornadus and managed to defeat it while rescuing Giallo, forcing the Grunts that were using Tornadus to flee. Afterward, Giallo was arrested by Looker. Pokémon was used to battle against on . He was defeated when Tornadus knocked it into a nearby river. None of Krookodile's moves are known.}} In Triple Threat, Giallo was seen sending out either a or a to combat the Trainers trying to free the captured Gym Leaders. It is unclear which Pokémon belonged to him. Given away first appeared battling with Thundurus near the Battle Subway train. After he was taken away Landorus, he was captured by Giallo. He was given to the Shadow Triad to battle the Gym Leaders at Nacrene City and later handed to Colress so that he may figure out to transform the three into their Therian Formes.}} first appeared in Nimbasa City, where encountered him after 's mischief caused the roller coaster car he was in to malfunction. The car kept going to the outside of the Nimbasa Gym, where Black saw Thundurus, was struck by his lightning and then returned back inside. Later, he appeared battling with Tornadus near the Battle Subway train. After he was taken away Landorus, he was captured by Giallo. He was given to the Shadow Triad to battle the Gym Leaders at Nacrene City and later handed to Colress so that he may figure out to transform the three into their Therian Formes.}} first appeared quelling the fight between Tornadus and Thundurus near the Battle Subway train. After taking them away, he was captured by Giallo. He was given to the Shadow Triad to battle the Gym Leaders at Nacrene City and later handed to Colress so that he may figure out to transform the three into their Therian Formes.}} Trivia * In Black and White, Giallo quotes a line from at N's Castle. Names Category:Seven Sages Category:Black and White characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Flavus es:Equipo Plasma#Los siete sabios fr:Sept sages#Auric it:Giano ja:七賢人#メンバー zh:傑洛